Wrestling meets are conducted with a plurality of weight classes. A wrestling team provides a wrestler or wrestlers for some or all of the weight classes. The wrestlers in a particular weight class compete against each other, and score points for their team based on winning matches and on how they win a match. While the team score continually changes as each match is completed, team results usually are not updated on a continuous, live basis. Thus, participants and observers usually are not fully aware of the current scores of the teams.
An example of a scoreboard for providing team scoring information at a wrestling meet is disclosed in Walters, U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,403, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by specific reference for all purposes. The scoreboard is electronically connected to a controller on the scorer's table. Information such as team names and team scores are inputted into the controller, and displayed on the scoreboard. It also may calculate and display remaining potential points possible for each team. However, this scoreboard does not record or analyze information about a wrestler or a team.
Further, there is no comprehensive system for managing information about a wrestling team or individual wrestlers, scheduling competitive meets and tournaments, and analyzing and reporting statistical information about the meets, teams and wrestlers. It is to such a need that this invention is addressed.